Sentimientos
by Replika
Summary: ONESHOT. Ginny se va a casar y no es con la persona que ama, ni siquiera van a ser testigos de la boda las personas que ama, ¿qué sentimientos experimenta?. REVIEWS


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. _

SENTIMIENTOS

_Miedo_

Siento los ojos de todos clavados en mí, mirando alucinados mi cabellera pelirroja, murmurando por ver a una Weasley entre ellos. Observan mi llameante pelo, mi cara cubierta por unas casi invisibles pecas, mi oscuro vestido y vuelven a murmurar. Ellos ocultos tras sus blancas máscaras no sienten lo que yo, miedo, terror ante lo que me espera. Doy un paso con una fingida valentía y se callan, siguen si poder creérselo. Miran a su señor que me observa con una sonrisa victoriosa, una sonrisa escalofriante. Doy otro paso mientras el miedo recorre cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero ahora mismo mi temor no importa, hay cosas más importantes que hacer.

_Traición_

Me llamaban traidora, traidora de sangre pero hasta ahora no sabía que era la traición, ahora lo entiendo, cada paso que doy es un puñal que clavo en la espalda de mi madre, de mi padre, de mis hermanos, de mis amigos... Cuando lo descubran habré muerto para ellos, mis padres dejaran de tener siete hijos, mis hermanos dejarán de tener una hermana, mis amigos lucharán por olvidarme, olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido. Solo porque estoy haciéndolo, les estoy traicionando o al menos eso pensarán.

_Dolor _

Siento como si algo dentro de mí se resquebrajara, mi corazón se rompe sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo y duele... duele mucho. La realidad se abre paso en mi mente, mi vida se acabó, la Ginny Weasley que todos conocían murió. Un nuevo destino se abre paso ante mí. Miró a las personas que van a compartir ese nuevo destino conmigo y solo puedo sentir más dolor al ver sus oscuras capas, al ver sus rostros tapados por tenebrosas máscaras, al ver sus ojos a través de ellas que me miran con frialdad. Yo tomé esta decisión pero duele... duele mucho.

_Odio _

Doy otro paso que me acerca más hacia mi destino y el dolor da paso a otro sentimiento que nunca había experimentado pero que no tuve problemas en reconocer, odio. Odio ante la situación que me veía obligada a vivir, odio ante la persona que había provocado esta guerra que me miraba con frialdad sentada en su trono, odio hacia cada una de las personas que me miraban ocultas tras sus máscaras, odio hacia cada una de las personas que habían matado, que habían asesinado por un estúpido ideal.

_Culpabilidad_

Estoy paralizada, no me siento capaz de dar un paso más, la culpa pesa demasiado. Soy culpable, culpable de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, culpable de odiar, culpable de amar, culpable de estar atemorizada, culpable de confiar. Me fijo en los ojos de los que me rodean y no puedo evitar sonreír, soy culpable de muchas cosas pero hay algo de lo que no me pueden acusar, no soy culpable de asesinar, no soy culpable de matar.

_Muerte _

Avanzó un poco más mientras me prometo que no voy a dejar que la muerte me consuma, la muerte que veo a mí alrededor, que veo en los ojos de todos los mortífagos que me observan. Sonrió porque lo sé, sé que son más débiles que yo, son asesinos, son cobardes, son traidores y sobre todo son culpables, culpables de arrebatar la vida a decenas, cientos, miles de personas inocentes que se merecían tener una vida larga y feliz.

_Angustia _

La angustia me rodea pero noto que no procede de mí, procede de ellos, sienten angustia, no pueden fallar porque la consecuencia es la muerte, no puede huir porque la consecuencia es la muerte, no puede quejarse porque la consecuencia es la muerte. Sienten angustia ante la muerte que tantas veces han visto tan de cerca, ante la muerte que tantas veces han provocado, ante la muerte de otro que tantas veces han disfrutado. Son cobardes y yo no voy a ser como ellos.

_Lástima _

El miedo ha desaparecido, la culpabilidad ha desaparecido, el odio ha desaparecido, el dolor ha desaparecido solo cabe en mí un sentimiento, la lástima, la pena por todas esas personas que no viven su vida sino la vida que les han marcado, la vida que les han obligado a vivir. Yo no soy así, soy distinta, soy mejor, elijo mi propio destino, mi propio futuro, mi propio final y ya he elegido, he elegido amar y ser amada.

_Amor _

Busco entre la multitud y allí está él. Sólo puedo ver sus ojos pero me es suficiente para saber que estoy haciendo bien, que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Se da cuenta de que le estoy mirando y sus negros ojos sonríen y me dan ánimo, ánimo para dar los pocos pasos que me separan de mi destino y casi sin darme cuenta los doy, soy empujada por su fuerza, por su coraje, por su valentía, por su agradecimiento. Por fin he llegado a mi destino, por fin consigo apartar la mirada de esos hipnotizantes oscuros ojos y observó los grises ojos que me estaban esperando. El sentimiento de amor desaparece de mi ser y solo queda paciencia pare enfrentar mi destino.

_Comprensión _

Es ahora cuando comprendo su actitud, su frialdad, su malhumor, su desconfianza, ahora que soy testigo de su mundo. No solo le comprendo sino que lo admiro, admiro su fuerza, su valentía para levantarse cada día para volver a ese horrible mundo, admiro su tranquilidad, su paciencia para esperar que llegue la justicia.

_Fortaleza _

La mirada de Lord Voldemort está clavada en mí, solo quiero salir corriendo lo más deprisa que mis piernas me permitan para huir de él para siempre, pero tengo que ser fuerte, fuerte por él, fuerte para poder acabar con todo eso, fuerte para ayudarle a él, fuerte para acabar con esa guerra, fuerte para acabar de una vez por todas con él, con Lord Voldemort.

_Matrimonio _

Noto como el rubio que tengo a mi lado sujeta mis manos, noto como jura, oigo como yo juro, noto como me abraza y me besa. Estoy casada, me he convertido en miembro de la familia que siempre ha odiado a la mía, me he convertido en una Malfoy y no me siento mal, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Si quieres vencer solo tienes que unirte al enemigo y eso era lo que yo había hecho, me había unido en un lazo irrompible, un lazo consolidado por el odio pero desde luego que no por el amor, por lo menos por mi parte porque no era capaz de descifrar los sentimientos del rubio, era insondable para mí.

_Lealtad _

Pero a pesar de este lazo yo voy a ser leal, leal a mis sentimientos, leal a mi familia, leal a él, leal a mí misma. Tengo todo muy claro y nadie puede cambiar mi forma de pensar, esto solo es un ataque, un ataque desde el interior que permitirá acabar con la guerra, acabar con el dolor, acabar con el sufrimiento, acabar con el mal. Toda guerra implica sacrificios y no me da miedo ser uno de ellos.

_Sentimientos _

Nunca me hubiera imaginado ser capaz de sentir todo esto, pero aquí estoy, luchando por la paz, por el amor, haciendo que mi familia desconfíe de mí solo por una estúpida idea que tuvo la persona que amaba, solo por un estúpido plan que comenzó el día que me enamoré, que me enamoré de mi profesor de pociones, el día que me confesó su amor, el día que le creí, el día que confié en él.

Sigo alejándome con paso firme siento su mirada clavada en mí. Sé que se está despidiendo de mí, diciéndome adiós con temor, miedo de no volver a verme, lo sé, estoy segura de ello, porque yo siento lo mismo mientras una fría y pálida mano me dirige segura. No sé que me espera el futuro solo sé que caminaría por las llamas del purgatorio si él me lo pidiera...

_

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí subo un nuevo oneshot. Es él más extraño que he hecho pero me gusta mucho el resultado. Espero que os guste también a vosotros aunque sea un poco confuso. Lo voy a aclarar un poco porque yo tengo la idea muy clara pero a lo mejor no lo entendéis bien: la que habla es Ginny y se casa con Draco delante de todos los mortífagos pero ella lo hace por Snape del que está enamorada._

_Lo he planteado como un oneshot pero puedo hacer un segundo capítulo si alguien quiere. Espero vuestra opinión en reviews._

_Muchos besos._

_REVIEWS._


End file.
